A Volcano Wrapped in a Hurricane on Top of an Earthquake
by kendrickyoulittleshit
Summary: Beca has a breakdown. Chloe is there to help. Hint of Bechloe.


**This is all Liz's fault and I am mad so mad about it because I have finals this week. Good luck to everyone wrapping up school!**

* * *

To say that Chloe Beale was the mom of her friend group was an understatement. At the first sign of trouble, Chloe was usually first on the scene with either a bandaid, word of encouragement, or, in one instance, a suitcase full of questionably acquired fireworks and brandy. On the first day of Bellas rehearsal, the new recruits had double homework: learning the arrangement of the setlist, and memorizing Chloe's phone number. More than once, she had been a Bella's "you get one phone call," and had made so many trips to the local police station that the receptionist had sent her a Christmas card. She was in charge of the snacks for the trips to regionals, made personal wake up calls to each member of the group, and even went so far as to make goody bags for after their performance. At this, Aubrey had scoffed, but that didn't stop her from sneaking the Reese's Pieces out of the bag, Chloe had noticed. Chloe's mothering had gotten to the point where it had become a sort of running joke within the Bellas, Beca even going so far as to get her a fanny pack for the Bellas' Secret Santa. Granted, the fanny pack had been stuffed with Sour Patch Kids, Pixie Stix, and a flash drive full of mixes, but Chloe had smacked her on the shoulder just the same while the rest of the Bellas roared with laughter. Eventually, though, she'd been unable to fight off her own smile and joined in, vowing to wear the fanny pack all night.

While Chloe was used to a certain level of casual worry about her friends, it was Beca who was currently sending her mom senses into maximum overdrive. Chloe had just left a late afternoon meeting with her Renaissance Literature professor, a class she needed to fill her upper level elective requirements, when she saw her. About twenty feet away, Beca sat on the floor of the hallway, knees pulled up to her chest as she stared at the closed door across from her. While Beca was easily the tiniest member of the Bellas, there was always something about her that made her presence seem bigger, taller, but today she seemed smaller than usual, curled into herself and slouching against the wall. Chloe approached slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey stranger!"

Beca looked up, attempting to school her features into something resembling a smile when she realized who spoke. "Hey. What're you doing up here? I thought you were a bio major?"

"I am," Chloe shrugged, plopping down next to Beca, who, for once, didn't flinch at the close contact. "I'm taking a lit class as an elective."

"Oh," Beca nodded, chewing on a thumbnail.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, making a second attempt at a smile. "Just- just waiting on my dad." She gestured to the closed door in front of them, the name "Dr. Warren Mitchell" glaring down at them.

"Oh," Chloe squeezed her elbow sympathetically. She moved to stand. "I'm sorry, I won't keep you then. I just wanted to say hey! I'll see you at rehearsal, right?"

"I'll be there," Beca said, chewing at her thumb again. "See you later."

Chloe had taken maybe ten steps before something pricked at her conscience, and when she turned around, she was met with the sight of Beca Mitchell discretely wiping away tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Bec?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, turning her head away from Chloe and swiping furiously at her eyes. "I'm fine, please just go."

"What's wrong?" Chloe crouched down in front of her friend as fear began crawling through her, touching Beca's arm. "Beca, what's the matter?"

"He was supposed to be here four hours ago," she bit out, taking a deep breath as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. "We were supposed to go to lunch four fucking hours ago and he fucking forgot about me and went home and didn't bother to fucking call or check his fucking phone until about ten fucking minutes ago."

On the last word, Beca's voice cracked, and she buried her face in her hands as the tears began pouring freely down her face. Chloe sat absolutely still, stunned into silence as her usually stoic and self-proclaimed "emotionless" friend broke down. If it were any of the other Bellas, Chloe would've known what to do in a heartbeat. Aubrey would have needed low, soothing words and for someone to hold her hair back. Stacie would've needed a shot of tequila and the phone number of Chloe's cute TA. In her purse, she had a special lighter just for Lily, a deck of cards for Cynthia Rose, and a free pizza voucher for Amy. She even had a small pack of Play Doh for Jesse. But Beca was different. Beca couldn't be cheered up with things like Play Doh and cards and tequila, because Beca was a volcano wrapped in a hurricane on top of an earthquake, and Chloe was completely powerless in the face of her breakdown.

She sat down next to Beca slowly, whose tears had become full out sobs at this point. This wasn't the kind of crying you did when you were stood up for lunch. This was the kind of crying you did when you were stood up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day for the last nine years. Beca cradled her head in her hands, her body nearly convulsing with the violence of the emotions finally sweeping her away. Chloe, whose own eyes were pricking with tears by now, tugged gently at Beca's hands in an attempt to pull them away from her face. Beca simply clamped on tighter, choking out something along the lines of "please just go" and "stop please stop go just go" until Chloe, the only one of the two who actually followed Aubrey's insane workout plan, managed to pry Beca's hands away from her face and pull her in close. Beca resisted at first, but Chloe held fast until her friend stopped fighting and instead clung to her, burying her face in Chloe's collarbone and soaking her shirt with tears.

After about ten minutes, Beca's sobs died down into soft hiccups and the occasional sniffle, though she still held onto Chloe, who had simply held her and gently run her fingers through Beca's hair until she relaxed completely. Once she was sure the storm was over, Chloe spoke.

"Beca," she said softly. "Let's get you back to your room, okay?"

When they reached Beca's thankfully Kimmy Jin-free room, a clearly exhausted Beca allowed Chloe to tuck her into bed, for once not offering a single sarcastic comment or a smirk. Once she was sure Beca was all settled in and tucked under her favorite fuzzy blanket, Chloe turned to leave.

"Chloe?" Beca's voice was the smallest Chloe had ever heard it, and it nearly cracked her heart in half to hear. "Will you... will you stay?"

Chloe said nothing, simply kicking off her shoes and climbing into Beca's bed and wrapping an arm around her. Beca tensed, but only just barely, before letting herself relax and snuggle in.

"Thank you," she said in the same small voice, eyes closed. "And sorry."

"Shh," Chloe said, pulling her in closer and placing a soft kiss at her temple. "Anytime."


End file.
